


Road trip!

by Bookishgirl



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (kinda), AU, Diners, F/M, Fluff, It's all basically just fluff, M/M, Multi, Road Trips, TRK spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: A collection of disconnected Sarchengsey shorts, though some of the pieces will just be Bluesey, Sarcheng, and Chengsey. If any chapters are connected, it'll say in the summary.Also, I'm disregarding the fact that Maggie said that if Blue and Gansey kiss that Gansey will die again, so this is a tiny bit of an AU.





	

Blue walked into the diner ahead of Gansey and Henry, being as she was the only one that was fully awake. She told the hostess she needed a table for three, and that her friends would be meeting her soon. The hostess seemed to hesitate for a moment, but she led Blue to a booth not far from the door.

Blue sat down, looking over one of the menus that was already on the table, trying to figure out if she was feeling more breakfast or dinner at the minute. After a short while of internal debate, she settled on oatmeal with a yogurt on the side, and a hot tea.

Luckily for her boys, though, they got there before the waitress did, so Blue didn't have to order for them. Gansey and Henry each ordered a coffee, and their waitress gave them a few minutes to decide what they wanted to eat while she went back and put in their drink orders. 

Gansey's hair clearly hadn't been brushed, and his wireframes rested low on his nose. The shortest of their little party watched his profile with a small smile as he pushed them up so he could see, and without thinking, his tree-girl ran her fingers lightly through his hair. The touch made the politician's son smile as well. 

Not one to purposefully leave Henry out, Sargent reached across the table and brushed her fingertips lightly against his knuckles. It made the other boy smile.

Just a few minutes later, their waitress returned with their drinks, and the boys each ordered pancakes; Gansey's with blueberries, Henry's plain. 

Their orders were taken back to the kitchen, and the trio settled back into their comfortable silence; they'd been on the road together long enough that they didn't need words to communicate. Blue rested her head lightly against Gansey's shoulder, her fingers still resting on his knuckles. A few moments later, Robobee flew from Cheng's pocket and landed in the non-psychic's messy ponytail. 

They enjoyed their time at the diner, very few words exchanged between them as they ate their breakfast. They took their time, and when they were finished, Blue payed, and her Raven Boys tipped generously, before taking her hands and walking back out to pile into the engineless Pig, ready to continue their cross-country discovery trip.


End file.
